1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dimer alcohol bis- and trimer alcohol tris-sulfates and ether sulfates, to a process for their production by reaction of dimer and trimer alcohols with sulfating agents and subsequent neutralization and to their use as surface-active substances and as liquefiers for pastes.